Dushido Mugen Wiki
Dushido-Mugen Welcome to "Dushido Mugen" Wikipedia. here we warmly welcome newcommers and share opinions and idea's freely on the sections of the forum read manga and watch anime of course discuss about them there is also a live chatbox that you can communicate the exact same time with the members of the forum and get to know each other better We also Provide NvP Wich is a Game that uses the Infamous Engine Called Mugen and Ofc Doing all Those by Following the Rules of the Site List of Admins Dushido,Ice,Shiro,Lenti,Raven List of Moderators Goku,Darkshard,Be_ez,Copyninja,Joop2800,V-nix,ZBS,Sharingan73 = 'Sites Rules' 1.No Racism 2.No Spamming 3.All members should be treated with Respect 4.No flaming/bashing - swearing/abusive language towards other members and forum staff 5.If you had a fight with another member, please PM the admin or mods ''' '''6.Bumping old threads - Please do not bump old threads unless it's really necessary 7.Any kind of flaming or being hostile to another member may get you warned or banned 8.If your signature is too big that it stretches the skin or causes too much scrolling it will be removed. Please limit the amount of writing/images in your signature to a reasonable amount that does not interfere while browsing the forum 9.'Don't steal or use other members' graphics (e.g sigs, avatars) for your own use ''10.'Don't ask for positive/negative rep. Threads asking for either of these will be deleted '''History of Mugen : The engine was originally released in July 17, 2001. Beta versions of it were made to work on DOS, Linux and Windows platforms, distributed through their website. The engine allows users to insert created characters, background stages, and other game objects through interpreted text files, graphics, and sound compilations to create a functioning fighting game similar to commercial games. While the engine is set up primarily for fighting game development, several other game types have been developed using it, including shooter and platform style games. Officially, Elecbyte claims to have forgotten what the acronym M.U.G.E.N stood for, but the readme documentation states that its meaning referred to the days when the engine was meant to emulate shooting games as opposed to fighting games.1 The engine allows anyone to create characters, background stages and other game objects through interpreted text files, graphics, and sound compilations. It supports various types of audio formats such as MP3 and MIDI initially, although it can be configured to play various audio formats via Winamp plug in's, such as ADX and OGG, as background music during gameplay or at other points such as an introduction or the select screen. The engine allows for most of the same type of functionality found in most any commercial 2D fighting games, up to and including close recreation of those games' characters and gameplay. Site's Project NvP: Ninja Vs Pirates Game NvP team Coders : Sasuke299, Dushido thumb|300px|right Screenpack maker : Alambrito Lifebar Maker : Alambrito Stage maker : Lentii Spriters : Ice , lucci87 ExeConverter : Mohamedj12 Gfx : Redflash , Dedo Preview's but it will make your Job a lot easier if You take a look at Our Official Youtube Account NVP Youtube Account NvP Advice's Custom Transformation Method '''First, change all of the animations in your common1 to fit your variable, such as run, walk, damage, etc. You can just take this from another and set your variable to the common1. Anyways, copy and paste all of your states in your normal CNS and change the stateno's to 10000+ of what your old ones were. Then, change your values you want to change and change all of the animations to 10000+ of what the old one was. ' Then, go to your commands and copy and paste all of those. Now, go back to ALL of your old ones, and change it to not equal your old variable. For instance, my variable would be var(0) = 90. To make it NOT be that variable, I would put var(0) != 90. So for each old state, I would change it so they said Triggerall = var(0) = 90. Now, going to my new ones, change all of your values to 10000+ and put this at the beginning of each new command you've made that does equal your variable: Triggerall = var(0) != 90. And, from my theory, all of your commands will be the same, but values and animations will all be different, according to transformations. Also, I originally swapped the two var(0)! = 90 and var(0) = 90 and it switched it so my kyuubi punch was used in normal Naruto's form. ''''Also,'this method allows infinite transformations, so it's VERY flexible. Enjoy Your Transformation ''' Clashing's in NvP '''great New's about nvp we managed to make a new Clashing system unfortunatly i cant say more just wait for the Demo Platforms : '''are stages with extra landing ground it helps for escaping the enemy and its also Used for tactical attacks '''Life Support Sistem : '''its a system of food and energy drink supplyments that rejuvenate the player '''NvP Trailer for the Demo is Up You can Get the Demo From http://dushido-mugen.ucoz.com/forum/5-7023-1#87775 'Issue about Sprites' I humbly apologize for the confusion however the whole team agree'd that a change of style would fit so we decided to use Gigant battle style for One piece characters and create a similiar Unique style for some of the naruto characters 'Mini Previews' thumb|300px|right Mini Preview's are added soon there will be More and they will be officially Hosted in the main Page of the Site however for the Time being since the main page is still Unfinished we will host them in our Wiki and the Official thread in our Site thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|right